


Two grumps and their cat

by Astray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: All Kal wanted was to sleep... Not deal with a mad cat.





	Two grumps and their cat

He woke up with a start, just as the bed disappeared and he fell face first on the ground. He struggled to his feet - moving slowly because the last thing he wanted was for the mad feline that took his place to attack him - to _play_ , as his idiot partner would call it. It was the second time in as many days, and yes, winter was close by and it was colder but it was not like the damn feline was not sleeping outside. He walked to the other side of the bed - and you would think that with a bed this big, Mird would actually not feel the need to push him of it. Tough luck. He pushed Walon towards the center of the bed, and slipped under the covers. He had no qualms moving Walon around, considering his cat was the one responsible. 

“You know you could have just said so if you were in the mood…” 

He sighed, resisting the urge to punch him. No, punching him would not be so satisfying. 

“Until your muppet of a cat got me off the bed, I was in the mood. A perfect sleepy one.” He groused, and would have crossed his arms if Walon could actually see him, which he could not. Sleeping in absolute darkness had its drawbacks. Arms curled around him, and even if he was still rather miffed at having been woken up, he was warm now. And comfortable. He would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it - a remnant of their earlier lives - night was when it was safe to be close and not caring about anything. He leaned into the touch, returning the embrace - letting Walon run his knuckles on his cheek. 

“Sorry about their Highness.” 

And Kal could tell where this was going, and he held a bit tighter on Walon’s hip - the minute move his only outward sign that he knew what Walon meant - and would go with it. When they kissed, it was more a press of lips - they had time, after all. Even if he was more awake now, he did not want to rush it, taking his time to deepen the kiss. Time to run his hand in Walon’s hair. Except that Walon seemed to think that time was of the essence, his kisses rougher now. Not that Kal minded. Vau rolling half on top of him, and Kal took the opportunity to let his hands wander down his back - warm skin - scars. One of Walon’s hand down his side to grip his hip. And if sleep was still clinging to them, at least their bodies got on with the program. 

Until Walon practically collapsed onto him with a yelp, sending them both flailing - and Kal felt something unmistakably hairy jump on his face before it scurried away. 

“ _ Goddamnit, MIRD!” _

Kal stretched his arm to reach the switch, turning on the lights on the lowest setting. Walon was sitting, glaring daggers at his cat, who was doing its best to look as though nothing happened. Kal was fairly sure it was a trick - Maine Coons would look dignified even after digging out the arum from its pot. Not like Mird actually did any digging, no sir. The dirt on Mird’s paws had nothing to do with it at the time. Just like now, Mird had nothing to do with the brutal wake up call. 

“Shall I get their Highness to their appartments?” And yes, he was messing with Walon - part of him wanted to laugh at him because payback was a right bitch, but the larger part of him was mad that this blasted cat kept interfering in their private life. Actually, the sexual part of their private life. And it was not like they had not been living together for quite a few years. No. 

“Thanks.” 

Kal got up, and Mird seemed to get the message, letting out an indignant  _ meow _ while leaving, tail high in the air, head held high - a last  _ fuck you _ , as Kal had come to think of it. He closed the door and went back to bed - and checked Walon’s back. Thin red streaks showed exactly where Mird landed. 

“I really should make fun of you, you know. Your back is a mess.” 

Walon turned to him with a shit-eating grin - as though the Mird incident was already forgotten. “You’re just jealous because  _ your  _ marks don’t last that long.” 

Kal shook his head, and flopped on the bed. On his side. And he was going to stay there. 

“Kal?” 

“Your cat ruined the mood, and taunting me will get you nowhere.” 

Walon huffed, turned off the light - and still took upon himself to drag Kal into an embrace. The man was awfully tactile, not that he minded over much. And he certainly was not going to say anything now that he was sure he would not end up on the ground again this night. 

“You’re no fun, you know that?”

“Good thing you’re not either, otherwise I would have to be even less fun just to balance you out.”

“I hate you.”

“Same.” Kal felt merciful, and turned around to kiss Walon lightly, before he settled down to sleep. Walon retaliated with a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. One of the little things that was just specific to their relationship. Kal never let anyone close to his neck. Walon was the exception. And Kal was glad that it was so, this warmth suffusing his limbs as he sank into sleep. 

  
  



End file.
